dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Spiderfang
"After I saw Deserve kill Blackstorm, it made me realize how horrible those cats were. I don't know what I was thinking. My mother just made the army sound so great, but...I don't want to be like that." — Spiderfang to Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 32 Spiderfang is a black and dark gray tom with dark amber eyes. Character Summary Spiderfang is the son of Poisonedsap and Cougarfoot, one of the three kits in their first litter. Like his siblings, he is raised to fight and becomes involved with his mother and Deserve's plan to destroy the clans. When Spiderfang sees Deserve kill Blackstorm before the battle against the clans, he realizes what horrible cats they are and fights on the side of the clans and saves Bloodfur from Revengeheart during the battle. In the time after the battle, Spiderfang struggles to gain the trust of his clanmates for being Poisonedsap's son and for his previous loyalty to Deserve. Foxflower is one of the few cats who trusts him and becomes his mate. Appearances and Mentions Shadows of Blood Allegiances Spiderkit is listed under Allegiance Update 2 as a kit of ShadowClan, the son of Poisonedsap and Cougarfoot. Spiderpaw is listed under Allegiance Update 3 and Allegiance Update 4 as an apprentice of ShadowClan being mentored by Mottledface. Spiderfang is listed under Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Final Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. Chapter 12 It is mentioned that a moon ago Poisonedsap gave birth to Spiderkit, Amberkit, and Falconkit. He's described to be a little gray and black tom named Spiderkit. - Chapter 13 While Bloomfire is kitting, Poisonedsap's kits are restlessly leaping around her. Spiderkit asks when they can go back inside the nursery, adding that they left their mossball in there. Amberkit agrees, saying that they hadn't finished playing. Poisonedsap tells them they can go back as soon as Bloomfire's kits arrive. - Chapter 15 When Bloomfire's kits ask Bloodfur to show them a hunting crouch, he says he will, but outside, as he doubts Poisonedsap and Greenpine appreciate them leaping around the den. Poisonedsap is laying in her nest, watching her kits play. She agrees, saying that these three drive her crazy enough as is. A bit later, Bloodfur hears Amberkit and Spiderkit playing outside the nursery. Spiderkit bats at her ear and she yelps in pain. Bloodfur sees crimson on her ear tip and realizes they were fighting, not playing. Poisonedsap purrs and tells Spiderkit "good job", then instructs Amberkit to be quicker and go for his belly. Amberkit leaps at Spiderkit and pins him, swiping her claws across his belly. He gasps out. Falconkit joins them when Poisonedsap threatens to keep him from being a warrior. When Poisonedsap and Cougarfoot argue about having more kits, Bloodfur is surprised, thinking to himself that they just had three and all she did was complain about them and make them fight. - Chapter 16 It is mentioned that Poisonedsap's kits were apprenticed last moon. - Chapter 21 Spiderfang, Amberrose, and Falconclaw are described as the newest warriors. They're sitting near the warriors den practicing battle moves. Spiderfang spots him and calls out, "Hey, Bloodfur!". He is described to have an uppertooth hanging past his mouth on each side like a bat's fangs. These little fangs are noted to be the reason Depthstar gave him the "fang" suffix. Amberrose asks Bloodfur if he'll teach them the killing bite, betting he's mastered it. Spiderfang and Falconclaw purr in amusement. Bloodfur is about to respond angrily when Depthstar calls him over. - Chapter 25 Spiderfang is in the forest with Revengeheart, Swiftstalker, Mistybreeze, Blackstorm, Mottledface, Cougarfoot, Bloodfur, Amberrose, Falconclaw, and Foxshadow. He is chatting loudly with Amberrose and Falconclaw. They decide to partner up and practice fighting. Revengeheart pairs up Spiderfang with Mottledface. When Bloodfur speaks with Mistybreeze, it's mentioned that Spiderfang and his siblings were brought into their friend group pretty much the moment they were made apprentices. - Chapter 29 Though unnamed, Spiderfang is among the clan allies who go to Deserve's camp before the battle. When Blackstorm is killed by Deserve, Spiderfang is one of the few cats to look horrified. He stares at Blackstorm's body and gasps to Deserve, asking why he killed him, as Blackstorm was loyal to him. Deserve responds that he was never loyal to him. - Chapter 30 Bloodfur is about to be killed by Revengeheart when Spiderfang slams into his half brother and throws him off of Bloodfur. Bloodfur is surprised to see Spiderfang pinning Revengeheart and slashing at his face. He yowls at Bloodfur "I've got him" and tells him to get to the camp and make sure the kits are okay, as he fights Revengeheart. Bloodfur doesn't have time to think about why Spiderfang is helping him and nods, running to the camp. - Chapter 32 After the battle, Bloodfur sees Spiderfang crouched over Falconclaw's body in the clearing. He wonders why the warrior decided to switch sides and calls Spiderfang as he approaches him. Spiderfang glances at him and sits up. Bloodfur thanks him for saving him in the battle and asks why he did it, as he was on Deserve's side. Spiderfang looks down at his brother's body and explains that seeing Deserve kill Blackstorm made him realize how horrible those cats are. He doesn't know what he was thinking. He says that Poisonedsap made the army sound so great, but shakes his head, saying he doesn't want to be like that. - Ebonypaw's Loss Allegiances Spiderfang is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. Quotes "After I saw Deserve kill Blackstorm, it made me realize how horrible those cats were. I don't know what I was thinking. My mother just made the army sound so great, but...I don't want to be like that." -Spiderfang to Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 32 - "When can we go back in? We left our mossball in there!" -Spiderkit to Poisonedsap during Bloomfire's kitting in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 13 - "I've got him! Get to the camp! Make sure the kits are okay!" -Spiderfang to Bloodfur as he fights Revengeheart in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 30 Gallery Tumblr opnggas4ch1wprd47o1 540.jpg|Spiderfang's design Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Ebonypaw's Loss Characters Category:Bloodfur's Gift characters